In Seach of Freedom
by Fandonia
Summary: Elizabeth's cousin, Catherine Swann comes to Port Royal. Jack talks to Will about freedom, and about bringing Elizabeth. The only thing Catherine wants is a freedom she's never had. Will she ever find it or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
My Dearest Cat,  
  
I hope that you are doing well; I know that the winter months in England can be quite cruel to anyone in its passing. Father is anxiously awaiting Uncle Edward and your arrival. I am pleased about this visit as well. As you remember in my last letter I told you about my engagement to Will Turner, after turning down the request of marriage to Commodore Norrington. I'm sure that Father and Uncle Edward will talk about how I was disinclined to acquiesce the Commodore's proposal, simply because Father nearly had his heart set on the match.  
  
In other news, Port Royal is busy preparing for the arrival of the Governor's family. Let us hope that this time there is no pirate attack. I did mention that Captain Jack Sparrow has been known to come around Port Royal, despite the warnings of Norrington. Father still hasn't forgiven him for anything he's done even though he did happen to save me twice, one time from drowning and the other from Captain Barbossa.   
  
I shall speak to you soon darling,   
  
Elizabeth  
  
Catherine, dressed in a traveling dress, folded the letter back up and slipped it back in its' envelope. She went to a small trunk and deposited the letter back where she had gotten it. She removed the simple wire-framed glasses, sat them in their case, put the case in the desk drawer, and went on deck to talk to her father, Edward Swann.  
  
"Catherine, darling, what have you been up to all afternoon only to come out now?" Edward smiled at his daughter.  
  
"I have been doing a bit of reading and some writing. How has your day been father?"   
  
"Very well my dear, very well. We should be arriving in Port Royal soon. You may want to change out of your traveling dress and into more appropriate attire since we are the Governor's family and guests. We must continue to show our decorum even while traveling in the open seas." Edward was soon pulled away before Catherine had anytime to reply. So instead she rolled her eyes and turned to go back to her quarters. As soon as turned she bumped into Lieutenant Collins.  
  
"I beg your pardon Miss Swann. I was not paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" Collins' stare bore into Catherine's china blue eyes.   
  
She smiled, "Yes, Lieutenant Collins, I am fine there is no need to fret about me."  
  
"A lady such as yourself should always have someone to fret about them. Fine ladies need to well taken care of. I am sorry for being so bold, I just thought that you should have it confirmed." They locked eyes for a moment.  
  
"Lieutenant Collins, I should go be prepared for when we dock at Port Royal." Catherine couldn't help, but to be locked into his gaze. His eyes were that of the mysterious depths of the bluest waters. He picked up her hand, brought it to his lips to place a single parting kiss upon it. "Good day Miss Swann."  
  
~*~  
  
Catherine walked to her quarters to find Ellen awaiting her arrival. Ellen was her maid and was there to help her dress. She was one of the few ladies that Edward Swann considered like a daughter. Ellen was maybe a couple years older than Catherine, but was wise beyond her years.  
  
"Hello Miss Catherine. Back so soon?" Ellen was going through a wardrobe finding a dress for Catherine.  
  
"Yes Ellen, it was a bit to soon to be back. You know Father always giving me fashion advice." Both girls laughed. They knew that Edward Swann had no inkling what the fashion was for ladies only that they could be breath-taking in practically everything.  
  
"What about this one Miss?" Ellen pulled a lovely light blue brocaded dress with black lace trim from the wardrobe.  
  
"That will be fine Ellen." Catherine sighed, tired from the confinement of her father, but understood that, in being the Governor's daughter and a Governor's niece that was her place. Always a doll to be dressed up and placed, never to have an adventure, and never to know what pure freedom was.  
  
"Ellen, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
"What do you think of Lieutenant Collins?" Catherine turned to Ellen, stopping her dead in her tracks.  
  
"What do you mean Miss? What about Lieutenant Collins?"  
  
"Would he be a good match Ellen?"  
  
"Oh Miss, he would be a fine match. He's intelligent, handsome, and known you all your life, he's perfect."   
  
"Maybe he's too perfect for me. I don't know. Ellen, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Miss. Now you should get dressed."  
  
~*~  
  
Edward saw the interaction between Collins and Catherine. Collins was a strapping young man with the will and determination to become Captain or even Commodore in no time. Needless to say Edward enjoyed fancying the idea that Collins would be interested in his daughters' hand in marriage.  
  
"Lieutenant Collins may I have a word with you?" Collins turned to face Edward and followed him as he walked towards the rail of the ship.  
  
"I have noticed that you seem to fancy my daughter?"  
  
"Yes sir, I do enjoy her company." Collins replied, placing a hand on the rail to steady his balance.  
  
"I want you to know that Catherine seems to be much obliged to your company as well. I am giving you my approval to court her if you had wanted to ask to court her." Edward knew instinctively that Catherine wouldn't approve of such a bold approval from her father. He just felt that it would be in her best interest to be married soon.  
  
"Thank you Governor Swann. I shall ask her after we have arrived and the time is right." Collins stated awestruck by the idea of finally being able to share his feelings with Catherine.   
  
~*~  
  
"There you go Miss. You're all set to go on land now." Ellen stated closing a trunk that was full of Catherine's dresses.  
  
"Thank you Ellen." Catherine replied while staring out the window of her room. 'If only I could be as free as a dove, I would have no worry in this world or the next', she thought remorsefully.  
  
"I shall be leaving you now Miss." Ellen left the room shutting the door behind her quietly as to not disturb Catherine's innermost thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Collins was lost in thought about Catherine. She was twenty-one, the daughter of the Governor, the niece of the Governor of Port Royal, intelligent, beautiful and kind hearted with a free spirit. He had known her most of her life and seen her mature into the young lady that she is today. She had been to the best finishing schools and knew her place in society, but never flaunted it. Catherine was attractive in many eyes, but could never fully be compared with her cousin Elizabeth Swann. Collins knew Elizabeth as a child, and even as an adult had overshadowed Catherine at many social functions. He was just always compelled to protect Catherine, his precious Cat, for she was one of few people who would treat him as a person, not just another face in the crowd of Navy officials.  
  
He decided to go talk to the Commodore and discuss the events of the day after docking in Port Royal. As he turned towards the Commodore's quarters, he saw Catherine. She caught his gaze and simply smiled acknowledging him. She walked up to him.  
  
"Good afternoon Lieutenant Collins."  
  
"Good afternoon to you as well Miss Swann." She smiled at him as her father came up to them.  
  
"My dear Catherine you look wonderful. What do you say Collins?" Edward hugged his daughter.  
  
"You are breathtakingly beautiful." Collins took her hand and kissed it. Catherine blushed.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant."   
  
"I can see Port Royal from here." Governor Edward said mostly to himself, but as usual others could hear him.  
  
Within a few moments they would be docked in Port Royal for the next two months. There was a crowd of people from the town awaiting the arrival of Governor Swann's brother and niece, including Governor Swann himself, his daughter Elizabeth Swann, and her soon to be husband Will Turner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As they docked in Port Royal, Catherine looked out to see Uncle Weatherby, and a rather handsome young man she assumed to be Will Turner of whom she had read about from Elizabeth.   
  
"Ok, Governor Edward Swann and Miss Catherine Swann you may now exit the ship," stated the Captain.  
  
"Thank you my good Sir. Excellent voyage as usual." Edward told the Captain, and then promptly exited the ship.  
  
"Good day Captain." Catherine said curtsying and walking toward the direction of her father. Lieutenant Collins stopped her before getting off the ship.  
  
"May I have the honor of escorting you to your relatives?" Collins asked her offering his arm to her.  
  
"Of course Lieutenant." Catherine laced her arm with his and they walked off the ship together.  
  
"Cat!" Elizabeth called rushing up to Catherine.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Catherine called back stopping, fearing the impact would just plummet them both into the bay.  
  
"It's been so long since we've last seen each other. How was your trip?"  
  
"It was pleasurable. I was in good company for most of the time on the sea." Catherine glanced up at Collins, smiling bashfully.  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth smiled, "Lieutenant Collins," she curtseyed, "Commodore Norrington has been expecting your arrival for quite some time now. Said that he needed to talk to you. Nautical operations I presume."  
  
"Thank you Miss Swann," he bowed to Elizabeth and turned to Catherine. "Good day Catherine." He smiled.  
  
"Good day Collins." He kissed her hand then turned to go see Commodore Norrington.  
  
"He is sweet on you and you are blushing. You fancy him do you not?" Elizabeth teased grabbing onto Catherine's arm.  
  
Laughing nervously, Catherine answers, "Maybe a little." Both girls laugh and start walking towards their fathers.  
  
"Come, come, you must meet Will."  
  
~*~  
  
Governor Weatherby and Governor Edward were standing talking to each other about their daughters.  
  
"This is my Elizabeth's fiancée, Mr. William Turner." William shook Edward Swann's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Governor."  
  
"Please son, call me Edward. You are nearly family now." William nodded his head. "Edward it is then."  
  
"Strong lad that one is Weatherby. Nice match for your Elizabeth." Edward told his brother. Weatherby looked out in the direction of Elizabeth and noticed Catherine.  
  
"Edward, that isn't little Cat is it?" Shocked at how she had matured considering the last time he saw her was when she was only thirteen.  
  
"That's Catherine, all grown up now Weatherby. She's become quite a young lady in England. As I am sure that your daughter has had a prominent influence here in Port Royal as well."  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth is well known throughout Port Royal especially with the engagement now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Will, this is my darling cousin Catherine Swann. Catherine, this is my fiancée Will Turner."  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally have a face to go with the name of the lady Elizabeth speaks so much of." Will spoke to Catherine.  
  
"As the same for me Mr. Turner." Catherine smiled.  
  
"Elizabeth you never said that she was this beautiful."  
  
"Will, I never said that she was otherwise."  
  
"Thank you for the flattering remark Mr. Turner, but you should not give me such a compliment in front of your fiancée. It is just not suitable to do so in public. I thank you for it again, because a lady does like to hear it, for it can lift the spirit of the lady to whom the compliment is delivered." Catherine smiled sweetly. "And you dear Elizabeth have nothing to worry about. I can see by the way Mr. Turner looks at you that you have him all to yourself. I'm so happy for you darling." Catherine hugged Elizabeth and she glared at Will, a little irritated by the bold accolade to her cousin.  
  
"Shall we continue to the house? I am positively parched from this heat." Elizabeth stated as she fanned herself, while locking arms with Will.  
  
"Of course." Catherine walked along behind them, a strange feeling slowing her pace. It was almost as if she were being watched by unknown eyes.  
  
"Catherine, are you coming?"  
  
"Oh, yes Elizabeth I am coming." Catherine caught up to Will and Elizabeth at the carriage.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a relatively short ride to the home of Governor Weatherby Swann and family, much too short for Catherine. She enjoyed looking out of the window watching the villagers scurry around their daily duties, and the view of the Caribbean Sea was much more beautiful than she could have ever imagined it could be.  
  
As they entered the front gate, their home came into view. It was enormous, yet simply a flashy bauble high on a hillside. With the views of the sea, she understood the reason her uncle established himself here.   
  
The carriage came to a stop at the front door and one by one they emerged from their confines. Catherine stood in awe of the view. It was almost like a fairy tale from her childhood, but instinctively knew that it was the closest to being free as free could be.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it Cat?" Uncle Weatherby came to stand beside her.  
  
"Why yes Uncle, very much so." Catherine sighed.  
  
"I can completely understand why you would have chosen such a location to put a home. One cannot fully accept the timeless beauty of the sea, until it is out of one's reach." Catherine said almost dreamily.  
  
"Ah very true child. You are wise beyond your years on such matters as beauty." Weatherby smiled at his niece. Catherine looked over at him smiled back, it was the first time someone actually paid attention to what she was saying and actually understood what she meant.  
  
"Well dear let us go inside and see what everyone is up to." Being escorted by her uncle, Catherine finally stepped into the home of her uncle and cousin.  
  
~*~  
  
"William you said you wouldn't go to the blacksmith to work today." Elizabeth stood in the parlor next to the window.  
  
"I still have an obligation to Mr. Brown. Since his wife has taken ill, I offered my services to him until he can take over again and not have to fret over his wife." Will said reasoning with his fiancée.  
  
"I will be back later today. How about you and Catherine come to the shop, it will still be light out and you will have nothing to worry your pretty head over." Will cupped Elizabeth's cheek. She smiled. "Fine, we shall come later today."  
  
As Will walked out of the parlor, Catherine and Governor Weatherby walked in the door. Will gave a smile and a nod before walking out the door to the blacksmith where he worked for Mr. Brown. While Governor Weatherby went to talk with his brother Edward, Catherine noticed a distressed Elizabeth in the parlor.  
  
"Elizabeth, what is wrong? I saw Will leave and now I see you looking like you are on the verge of tears. Darling what happened?" Catherine said putting her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, guiding her to a chair.  
  
"Oh Catherine, nothing is wrong. I just misunderstood Will yesterday when he had mentioned to me about working for Mr. Brown today. I had understood that he would have the day off to spend it with my family and me. Childish is it not?" Elizabeth giggled realizing exactly how immature she had acted towards Will just a few moments ago.  
  
"You had me worried there for a moment. I thought that something dreadful had happened. Never frighten me like that again. Do laugh more though, it makes your face light up." Catherine stated making Elizabeth smile. They decided to take a walk around the grounds.  
  
~*~  
  
Will opened the blacksmith shop as soon as he got there. He began to finish the work that Mr. Brown had started, but never completed. He was halfway finished with a sword when the familiar jingle of beads and metal distracted him.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?" Will called to the wind. 'That's strange, I could have sworn I had heard something,' Will thought to himself. He decided that it was nothing but his imagination getting the best of him, so he went back to work finishing the sword.  
  
"Hello Will." Will nearly fell off of his stool.  
  
"Jack, you enjoy scaring the living hell out of people do you not?" Will stated standing up, brushing himself off.  
  
"Aye mate, I do. I see that there was some kind of ceremony to do at the docks today." Jack said perching himself on the table. The donkey across the room from him, eyed him with a familiar hatred.  
  
"Ah yes, Elizabeth's cousin Catherine Swann and her father Governor Edward Swann, came to Port Royal from England today." Will put the sword in a casing marked, "Collins" on it.  
  
"Catherine? She was the one in blue today?" Jack stood twirling his moustache, then dusting himself off.  
  
"Yes Jack she was in blue today, Elizabeth and Catherine do not look alike." Will stopped dawning finally hitting him, "You saw her? Where were you hiding?"  
  
"Aye mate, I saw the lass. Fine lass she is too. I was hiding out under the bridge today, watching her as she came off the boat with that character." Will watched Jack as he began to toy with a dagger.  
  
"Which character are you referring to Jack?" Will questioned with a raised brow.  
  
"The one from the King's Navy. Seemed a bit too close to a lass who seems too distant for him."  
  
"I should tell you that Elizabeth will be by later today with Catherine, with whom I believe you are smitten with yet have no concept of who she is." Will laughed playfully.  
  
"I would watch it playing with a pirate about a lass he may or may not be interested in laying claim to."  
  
"Jack she is not some kind of treasure to be had."  
  
"Aye mate see that's where ye be wrong. As Old Jack has said before; 'not all treasure is silver and gold.'" 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First off thanks for the thoughts. It's been quite a while since I've written anything. I have really had a rough time writing this chapter for some reason, but hopefully I can get over that. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Elizabeth, I am going to adjourn this walk for the time being, and go back to the house. I am rather tired at the moment. I feel wretched for ending our journey in the gardens so soon." Catherine stated tiredly.  
  
"Oh it is fine. Are you sure you are ok?" Elizabeth asked putting a gentle hand on Catherine's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I shall be fine. I just need to take a moment."  
  
"Catherine, I will have Estrella bring you up some tea. I will get you when the time comes to go to Will." Elizabeth stared at her trying to find the ailment, but could see nothing.  
  
"Thank you most kindly Elizabeth. I shall see you soon darling." Catherine walked off to the home, only to go to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Once in her room, Catherine looked into the mirror. She didn't look ill, in fact she looked as if she were rather healthy. The only problem that she had had was an annoying cough that never seemed to want to leave, but a doctor gave her an elixir that has cured it for the time being. She went over to the desk noticed that Ellen had put everything away for her, pulled out her journal, glasses case, put on her glasses, and began to write.  
  
II cannot help but feel as if I am living ill harmoniously with myself. I want to do so many things in my life, which I have yet to comprehend what exactly to do first. First, as always, is to find my misguided freedom. There are times that I think the only way it will come to me is if I am to just fly away. Just to go far away where no one can find me, where I can enjoy the love of my life.  
  
Life. It should equal freedom, oddly enough it never does. I envy Elizabeth for having the right to choose her marriage, where I have yet to convince my own Father of the idea of having a choice. I have been quite tired lately to a reason that is unknown to everyone, even to me and that frightens me. I need my own fairy tale prince to come into my life, sweep me off of my feet to carry me off in style. /I  
  
As she closed her leather bound journal, a knock was heard at her door.  
  
"Yes?" She called, tucking the journal back into the drawer from which it came.  
  
"Miss, Lieutenant Collins is here to see you. May he be permitted to enter your chamber, while I bring in your tea?" Estrella asked and promptly picked up the tray again.  
  
"Yes, Estrella."  
  
Collins opened the door for Estrella and even let her enter the room first. She carried the tray to a table near Catherine. Catherine went to stand, but Collins stopped her.  
  
"Catherine, please do not get up. I have talked to Elizabeth as she entered from the gardens. She told me that you were not feeling well. Are you feeling well?" Collins asked sitting himself in the chair across from her.  
  
"Collins, please, all the fretting about nonsense all over me. I am fine, just after being on a ship for quite some time will make one tired and weak that is all. There are no pressing ailments that I know of at this time." Catherine sweetly smiled.  
  
"Your tea Miss." Estrella announced handing her a cup of tea on a saucer.  
  
"Thank you Estrella." Catherine took a sip.  
  
"And you Lieutenant Collins." Estrella handed him a cup of tea on a saucer as well.  
  
"Thank you Estrella." Collins continued to stare at Catherine, as Estrella left the room.  
  
"You know if my Father knew that you are in my room, he would most certainly be displeased."  
  
"If you remember correctly Catherine, your Father told me to watch over you a while ago." Catherine smirked, remembering a funny situation between them the first day on the ship on the crossing from England.  
  
"Collins, you are quite right. I was rather ill that first night wasn't I? I can guarantee that it was meant until I was over the sea-sickness that I had."  
  
"My dear Catherine, you are more than likely right, but I am still going to protect you from whatever may come your way." They continued to drink their tea for a while until Catherine asked him a question.  
  
"Collins, what did Commodore Norrington want with you today?"  
  
"He wanted to tell me that he had something made for me. Norrington has not seen me since the day he left with Governor Swann and Elizabeth."   
  
"Oh, it seems kind of him to have something made for you because of your arrival."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is. He should have spent the money on something else. Norrington is my sister's husband's brother."   
  
"I still think that it is rather nice of him." Catherine concluded, finishing her tea.  
  
~*~  
  
Commodore Norrington walked to the blacksmith's shop to talk to Will about his order. Jack was still rambling on about Catherine. Will had learned that Jack only thought Catherine to be cute, but at the same time, someone he wanted to invest his time in. Will honestly thought that he should go against that idea this time, mainly because it involved Elizabeth's cousin.  
  
"Shush Jack. Someone's coming." Will glanced to the window trying to see if he could make out anything.  
  
"What are you doing telling me to…" Will covered Jacks mouth.  
  
"If you don't hush, I will be forced to tell Norrington about you. Come to think of it, I believe that Norrington is here to get that blade." Will looked over at the boxed sword from earlier.  
  
"Hide." Jack fled to the back of the shop, while Will went to the front to greet Norrington.  
  
"Hello Commodore. Here to pick up your order I presume?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Turner I am. Should have the name 'Collins' on it."  
  
"Ah yes Commodore. Ready to go, here you are." Norrington took the box and paid Will the money owed to him for his craftsmanship.  
  
"Good day Commodore."  
  
"Good day Turner." Norrington then left as quickly as he had come.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth sat reading a novel, which was not holding her interest at all. She was much too worried about Catherine. She decided to go upstairs to check in on her and it was practically time to go get Will anyway.  
  
Lieutenant Collins happened to be emerging from Catherine's room and he noticed Elizabeth's presence. They paused to converse.  
  
"Good afternoon Lieutenant Collins."  
  
"Hello, Miss Swann. Catherine is in her room having already finished her tea." Lieutenant Collins stated.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant Collins. I shall go see her now." Elizabeth continued her way up the stairs to her room.  
  
Catherine sat thinking to herself. She knew Elizabeth would be in her presence at any moment. She caught herself wondering if Collins could very well be the man that she loved and would one day marry and bear his children. The thought left a smile on her face as she heard a soft knock on the door.   
  
"Yes?" Catherine called.  
  
"Catherine it is me, Elizabeth. May I come in?"   
  
"Yes, Elizabeth please come in." Catherine looked toward the door where Elizabeth soon emerged.  
  
"Do you feel well enough to go into town to get Will?" Elizabeth asked, her voice still saturated with concern.  
  
"Yes Elizabeth I am fine. I would be happy to go with you to get Will." Catherine stood up brushing the wrinkles that may have formed in her dress away.  
  
The two ladies walked down the semi-spiral staircase, pausing at the study's doorway to tell the Governors what they were up to and not to worry that they would be back before they needed to call out the Royal Navy. Then they continued to go out to the carriage, which would ultimately take them to town. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Many thanks for the reviews! I have to admit that this chapter, for some reason, just doesn't feel right to me. I think that chapter 5 will be better. I don't know what's wrong with my writing at the moment. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Collins was invited to go to his sisters' home for dinner that night. He remembered his sister the day that she married Thomas Edwards. Lillian was the eldest daughter in the Collins family; the look on her face on her wedding day was that of happiness mixed with sadness. She knew that this day would be her last in England and that she was to go live in Port Royal with Thomas. She loved him dearly, but knew instinctively that she would terribly miss her family especially her younger brother Timothy…Timothy Collins.   
  
That was the first time Collins had ever met James Norrington. He was supposed to be Thomas Edwards' brother, it was later that Collins realized that they were indeed brothers; they were half-brothers. They had different last names because Edwards' father died when he was younger and his widow remarried David Norrington.   
  
As Collins came closer to the Edwards home, he realized exactly how much her had truly missed his sister Lillian. He could hear her laughter ring out from the house and he smiled. 'Has it really been that long?' He thought walking ever closer. Finally he arrived at the doorstep and knocked.  
  
"Coming." A soft-spoken voice said full of excitement. A moment later the door opened to reveal the figure of a woman with golden blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Lillian?"   
  
"Timothy?" She smiled her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Has it really been this long since we've last seen each other?" Lillian hugged her younger brother.  
  
"Yes it has, but you are here now. I want you to tell me everything. James should be here soon. How is Mother? Father? I have not heard from them? Is everything well?" She looked at him with eyes full of concern.  
  
"They are fine, you know it takes a while for letters to arrive. I am sure that they shall arrive any day now. If they have not arrived already." Collins looked around, she has done well for herself. Thomas entered the room holding a small child. He nodded to Collins.  
  
"Timothy I would like for you to meet your nephew, Jacob Edwards." Lillian took the baby from Thomas and placed him in Collins' arms.   
  
"He is most precious. Let us hope that he does not turn out to be like his father." Collins joked.   
  
"Ah yes, but he shall not take part of the Royal Navy either. It takes a young life and makes a man old before his time. He shall follow in his father's footsteps, just like I did with my father. He shall one day take over the mill." Thomas said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"A good business it is Mr. Thomas Edwards, and a fine business you have made it into as well." Collins stated handing the child back to Lillian who took him back to his nanny.  
  
Another knock sounded at the door and Thomas went to answer it.  
  
"James, how are you?" Thomas asked letting James enter into the home.  
  
"I am well brother, how are you and Lillian doing?" James asked.  
  
"Lillian is right here and she is doing very well, now that her brother is here." She stated standing at the doorway smiling.  
  
"Pardon me Lillian, I didn't realize I was speaking so loudly."  
  
"James you are what you are when you are with family. Loud and annoying, but I would not have you change for anything." She hugged her brother-in-law warmly.  
  
"I see that the family is here now. Let us say prayers and eat." Lillian went into the dining room, and the others followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack had come out of hiding holding, yet another, bottle of rum that he did not need. Will took in a sigh of relief that the day was nearly done. The two of them sat talking of everything and of nothing at all.  
  
"I take it that you bonnie lass is coming by to collect you soon?" Jack mocked with playfulness.  
  
"Yes Jack and she is bringing Catherine along with her. Are you quite sure that you can behave as a gentleman or just a scalawag pirate?" Will smirked Jack looked up at him and a mock look of contemplation in his eyes.  
  
"I shall behave, if on one condition William Turner." Jack set the bottle of rum on the table next to Will.  
  
"And what would that be Jack?" Jack came closer still to Will and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"That you join me on my next undertaking. Somewhere more exotic, a place where it will be worth your time." Jack smiled knowing that the whole idea of treasure would surely peak some sort of intrigue in Will.  
  
"If you mean Tortuga, you are sadly mistaken, for I have been there and I am much too dedicated to Elizabeth to think of leaving her for one of your many strumpets." Will looked at Jack, he never budged an inch.  
  
"You are daft beyond words Will. Take Elizabeth with you, escape this place hell-bent on having rules for the masses. Be free, make life an adventure you live only once. Become the son of your father, Bootstrap Bill." Jack studied Will's face. Will knew that Elizabeth would never go for this idea. He did feel trapped in a world where he was only known for his craftsmanship, belittled by Norrington at any time he deemed worthy, and he knew that his own father would have wanted him to live on and not become trapped in a society where life was not his own.  
  
Jack looked at him again, backing away. Picking up the bottle, forgotten only for a moment, he paused. "Will, wait for the opportune moment to tell Elizabeth. You never know what your lass may say. Remember that." He took a long drink from the bottle before sitting in the stool across from Will.   
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth and Catherine walked through the town and sometimes as they walked by someone would bow or curtsey to them. Catherine thought that it was a pointless gesture in society and people only did it because it was proper in front of people of wealth or importance. Elizabeth seemed to pay no notice to it and continued on as Catherine would simply nod at least acknowledging their presence as they walked by. Elizabeth stopped suddenly looking out into the bay. Catherine, who was paying too much attention to the items in the window, kept walking on and ran right into Elizabeth.  
  
"What? Why did you stop?" Catherine looked at Elizabeth curious. She looked at her gaze and followed it to a point where the ships were docked. Catherine didn't know what she was looking for and looked back to her cousin, patiently waiting for an answer.  
  
Elizabeth saw the ships' mast and knew quite well who was back in town. When he was in town it really only meant one of two things really, and they were one, an adventure or two, rum and a pretty face. She quickly turned to face Catherine.  
  
"What in bloody hell is the matter with you?" Catherine asked startled by the sudden change in behavior.  
  
"First off you know you should not be using profanities in public, you are supposed to be a lady Catherine. Secondly do you think you can handle seeing a pirate?" Elizabeth sternly said.  
  
"A PIRATE?" Catherine said rather loudly, but was hushed by Elizabeth's hand over her mouth. A man walking by looked at them in confusion. Elizabeth nodded her head a smiled at the man who, perplexed as he was, continued to walk on by.  
  
"Do speak softer for I am sure that Jack Sparrow does not need the entire Royal Navy after his hide right yet. He is, for the most part, quite harmless. He has a lack of mannerisms, obnoxious, and completely and most importantly without social standing. Our Father's would be horrified if they knew we were about to engage with a pirate of Sparrow's standing. I need to know now, if you are up for it." Elizabeth's eyes bore into Catherine's. Elizabeth removed her hand from Catherine's mouth.  
  
In a much softer voice than the shocked one that had spoken before, Catherine asked, "If you do not wish to converse with a man so out of your apparent social standing, why bother being worried about him? It seems as though you are afraid of him. Sparrow is the same man who has saved your hide from many an unfortunate position. You should deem him honorable of your praise. I shall not be shocked when I do see him, for I am sure that he will be on the best behavior that he knows of." Catherine looked away from Elizabeth.   
  
"Fine, you shall meet him and you, my dear, can judge for yourself about him." Elizabeth started off again towards the blacksmith's shop.  
  
Catherine never really could understand why Elizabeth seemed to be afraid of Jack Sparrow. She assumed that in Elizabeth's eyes he was some sort of inebriated monster who only used woman as items of temporary possession. In Catherine's eyes he was only a figment of her imagination. She had no real face to put with the name, just the descriptions of what he was to look like. In her mind she saw no monster, but instead a man who was simply misguided and free at the same time. He was fascinating in her minds eye. Reality did happen to stop and check in on her mind, Sparrow was after all a pirate and any pirate meant a flag of danger. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me a bit to get this one out. I think it's a little cheesy, not exactly how I wanted it to come out. But I hope that you all enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Both Governor Weatherby and Governor Edward were sitting in the library of the Swann home discussing matters of England, Port Royal, The Royal Navy, and of life in general…especially on the behavior of their daughters.  
  
"I am sure that Elizabeth would have had an excellent marriage to Commodore James Norrington if she had not been abducted by that pirate." Edward stated  
  
"That I do not know for sure. I know that she would be well taken care of, and Norrington is in her social standing. I have always looked at Mr. Turner as a son that I have taken in, not as future husband material for my daughter."   
  
"Well she does seem happy Weatherby. You can see that for yourself when they are together."  
  
"That she is Edward. She is happy with him. Even though I may not always understand young love, I am happy with her choice. William Turner is Elizabeth's choice mind you, not mine, unlike you with Lieutenant Collins and Catherine." Weatherby took a drink of his tea, and noticed the look of astonishment on Edwards' face.  
  
"Are you accusing me of setting up the pair? I would not do such a thing to my daughter, she has choices just like your Elizabeth."   
  
"Does she? You still treat Catherine as if she were a child Edward, trying to keep her under your thumb is only going to push her away more. You need to tell her."   
  
"I shall tell her when I feel that she needs to know. Now is not the time for that announcement." Edward finished his tea and picked up the book he was reading earlier.  
  
"Very well then." Weatherby called to Estrella to take the finished tea away. She came and picked up the tray and left quickly. The tension in the room was rather thick and could cause the most superstitious person never to enter that room.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth and Catherine had stopped in front of the blacksmith shop. Catherine just looked at her thinking to herself, 'what is she waiting on, a parade in her honor of finding the place?' That thought left as quickly as it came when she heard Elizabeth speak.  
  
"Well Catherine welcome to the blacksmith." Elizabeth then opened the door revealing a large room with blades of many types, tools, various tables, a distressed looking mule, and Will talking to someone Catherine did not know.   
  
"Hello Will how…" She stopped mid sentence to see no other than Jack sitting across from Will.  
  
"Elizabeth, love." Jack stood, bowing to her.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, come to pilfer your heart out this time or were you saving that for the next port of opportunities?" Elizabeth asked with a voice that was cold and inappropriate.  
  
"Elizabeth, control yourself." Will scolded looking at her, not knowing what the problem was. He just assumed that something more than what was told happened when they were abandoned together.  
  
Catherine stood shocked at her cousin; at a loss of words for the moment her eyes went to the man Elizabeth had called Jack Sparrow. How interesting he was indeed, however she saw no need in being afraid of him, he was just eccentric. So Catherine walked closer to him.  
  
The room fell awkwardly quiet; Catherine continued to walk closer to the now named stranger. She stopped in front of him looking at this man; she smiled.  
  
"You're a pirate." She stated still searching him with her eyes, she continued, "I have never seen a pirate before. You are nothing like I imagined."  
  
Jack stared back at her; he started to walk around her. "Am I not? How interesting. What did you envision if I might be so bold to ask?" She turned to face him finally noticing the intricate display in his hair.  
  
"I must admit I never expected to see beads, or trinkets as some may call them in your hair. Nor did I envision such a person to be…um, to have…a certain decree of decorum." Catherine looked away from the pirate.  
  
"Is that all love?" He asked smirking. She looked back up at him and said, "For the moment Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Shall I begin to talk about you?" Jack asked watching for her reaction.  
  
"Are you to judge me Captain? If so, you can not say anything to me that has not already been said to me once." Catherine looked at him; he was circling her again like a vulture to prey.  
  
"Well love, I know you're name is Catherine Swann. You are Elizabeth's cousin. And lucky for you dear, you look nothing alike." Elizabeth scoffed at hearing that, but Jack continued on. "You're lost Catherine, nearly like a fish out of water, but you are smarter than you lead on. Am I right love?"   
  
Catherine looked at him, her china blue eyes for once in her life afraid to move…afraid even to talk. Jack took a hand in his and with the other hand brushed away the stray curl from her cheek. He looked at her and then said, "You have nothing to be afraid of Catherine. I won't hurt you."  
  
"I am sorry for being silly, but dear Jack, you do not fully know me. So you cannot make assumptions on hear say from Elizabeth and Will." Catherine said smiling, but continued on, "But I do have to tell you something. It is a line from a poem I had once read."  
  
Catherine released herself from the hands of Jack before looking at his eyes. Gently taking a strand of beaded hair in her fingers she said, "For I long for a man with nests of wild things in his hair. I have always wanted to say that to someone and thank you for finally giving me that chance." They both laughed.  
  
"Will why couldn't you be that charming when we first met?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well darling, if I remember correctly, I was not exactly conscious." Will hugged his fiancée.  
  
"Well now that no blood shed was done, what happens now?" Elizabeth asked puzzled as to what to do with Jack. "Since he is wanted by Norrington and all."  
  
"Jack, we could always let you stay here. But after the last time you tried staying in this shop, you were nearly hanged by Norrington." Will reminisced.  
  
"Aye, yes and I'd much rather keep my neck to myself thanks. I'll go back to the Pearl."   
  
They started walking towards the door, when Jack pulled Will aside.   
  
"You remember what I told you about freedom Will. Talk to Elizabeth about it. If you decide that this is what you want, I'm leaving tomorrow night." Will nodded.  
  
Catherine couldn't help, but become fascinated with Jack. He didn't seem like the man Elizabeth described at all, but in a sense she could see how he could become that man. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, on Jack and Will, but she can hear and see the word 'freedom' a mile away. She decided to talk to Jack herself without the aide of Will or Elizabeth.  
  
~*~  
  
As Will and Elizabeth left toward the Swann home, Catherine lingered a bit. Looking at Jack.  
  
"Have you not left?" Jack asked.  
  
"No Jack, I have not. I need to talk to you about something important." She looked at him; intrigue displayed in his eyes.  
  
"What is that then love?" He sat down on a stool as she stood at the table in front of him.  
  
"I could not help but overhear what you told Will. I never meant to really eavesdrop, it was just that Elizabeth was still a bit upset at an earlier remark and had already went to the door and I was there alone and not too far away from the both of you."  
  
Jack looked at her becoming more like a small mouse than the assertive woman she was earlier. She looked like she was fragile, in a way that he did not completely understand.  
  
"Jack I want to know what freedom is. I have lived my life thus far under the scrupulous eyes of my Father. Never allowed to have choices in anything, always being treated like a child that knew nothing of life, but at the same time told that I was free to do what I wanted. Can you understand that?" Catherine laughed tiredly. "Of course you cannot. You are a pirate with freedom all about you, unless you are caught. I am sorry, just forget what I have said. I must go now." Catherine started off towards the door again. Jack caught up to her.  
  
"Catherine, if this is what you truly want, I shall take you with me. It is not a life of luxury like you have now. Elizabeth knows what to do on a ship, while you, I'm not so sure about. I have the feeling that you can learn though." He took a moment to look into her eyes, there he saw the sparkle that had been missing since the first time he saw her face.  
  
"It is Jack. If you are willing to have me come along…" She trailed off when she saw the he was still staring at her. Becoming unnerved by this she asked, "Is there something wrong?"   
  
"No, not at all milady." He picked her hand up and kissed it.   
  
"I really should be parting, thank you Jack." Catherine said as she slipped out the door leaving him with only the smell of lavender oil in the air. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After the evening was concluded, with after dinner dessert and wine or tea and light discussions, everyone went to their separate rooms for the night. Will found himself lying restlessly on his bed thinking over the thoughts that Jack had put into his head. He tried to relax, but when your head is full of things to think about, sleep isn't going to make a visit.  
  
Will quickly got up thinking to himself, 'I've got to talk to Elizabeth." With this he left his room to go down the hall to hers.  
  
Gently opening her door, Will entered her room. Lucky for him she was still awake and rolled over to stare at him when he came in.  
  
"Will? What are you doing here?" She asked half asleep, half awake.  
  
"I needed to talk to you, and no it cannot wait till morning." Will said in all seriousness.  
  
Worried, Elizabeth sat up, "Will what is wrong? What has happened?"  
  
He sat down on the side of the bed. "Nothing has happened, but Jack offered a proposal that I think we should seriously think about."  
  
Elizabeth scoffed, "And what could Jack possibly have offered you?"  
  
"Freedom." Will stated looking at her face, which remained expressionless.   
  
"Freedom?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, freedom. Let's go away from here Elizabeth. You know that in everyone's eyes we are not matched right. We could go somewhere else and start a new life together." Will grabbed her hands.  
  
"Will, I cannot just leave everything I have ever known. I couldn't do that to my Father, my Uncle or Catherine. Plus where would we go? Tortuga? If so, you can go alone." Elizabeth didn't know what to think at this moment. This just came as a surprise to her, and she really wasn't ready for that one.  
  
"Elizabeth, you have forgotten that I am a pirate. We can do this together." He paused, looking at her and continued, "We've already done it once."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "We have haven't we?" She sighed, "When do we leave?"  
  
Will eyes lit up with the happiness of a child, then he stated, "Tomorrow."  
  
"That soon? Well, I'm sure that life will be completely different. I am willing to follow you Will, just don't expect me to become the perfect pirate for you." She smiled. Will kissed her softly, and got up to leave the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack looked up at the Swann home and pondered the best means of entry. As he was staring up at the house, he spotted Catherine at her window. As soon as she was there, she was gone. He then knew exactly how to get in.  
  
Catherine sat on the side of her bed looking at the small bottle of elixir. She cringed at the thought of drinking it. She knew that the only way to sleep was to drink that elixir. She took the small bottle in her hand, opened it and took a drink from it. Coughing a bit she stood up and went back to the window. How different Port Royal seemed at night. Very few lights in windows could be seen, but she knew that majority of the people were sleeping soundly. She opened the window to hear the ocean. With that she went to her bed.  
  
'Oh good, it's opened,' Jack thought to himself as he climbed the lattice covered with ivy. He stepped on the windowsill, and silently crept into Catherine's room.  
  
Catherine, who wasn't yet asleep, has the feeling of not being alone. She opens her eyes and notices the shadow of a man towering over her. Her mouth open to scream, but is instantly covered.  
  
"Catherine it's me, Jack. Don't scream and I'll uncover your mouth." Catherine nodded. Jack removed his hand promptly.   
  
"Jack what are you doing here?" She asked, breathing heavily from her fright. He looked over at her. She realized that she was wearing her nightgown with no dressing coat to cover herself, so she pulled the blankets up higher.  
  
"I came to talk to you about your passage on the Pearl." He stated simply.  
  
"Listen Jack, if you came here to make me your wench, then I am sorry, but the answer to everything is no." Catherine stated putting all proper behavior aside, got out of her bed and grabbed the green leaf printed dressing coat and put it on.   
  
Jack watched her for a moment before speaking. "If I wanted a strumpet I would head toward Tortuga. Catherine, I know about you and Lieutenant Collins. If you leave here like you want to, you're going to have to do something about him coming after you, me and my Pearl savvy?" He placed himself on her bed. She came over to him sitting beside him.  
  
"Jack I know that I would be changing my life for you, so to speak, but I cannot make a complete promise that he will not try to come after me in some way." She sighed.  
  
"Let's leave now."  
  
"What?" Catherine looked up at him shocked.  
  
"Write the bloke a letter and let's get Will and Elizabeth and leave now." Jack started to get excited.  
  
"You are kidding right or have you gone mad?" Catherine sat on her bed not knowing what to do, but she could feel another coughing spell trying to rise.  
  
"I've not gone mad Catherine. I think that this here idea is for the best. The best for everyone involved." Jack took her hands. Her mind flew to Collins, the man she loved.  
  
"Jack I cannot do this." Jack dropped her hands and stared at her, but let her continue. "I cannot just leave Collins. I love Collins Jack. God, as much as I want to run away with you…" Catherine sighed, "I cannot."  
  
"But what about freedom Catherine? I'm not saying that you'll be away forever Catherine, just for a while. I'll bring ya back here if you're not happy, if you'll do me the honor of coming with me? Do we have an accord?" Jack looked at her eyes, sparkling with tears.  
  
"Ok Jack, we have an accord."  
  
"Pack some things, where's Will's room?" Jack asked.  
  
Catherine stopped him from going out of her room.  
  
"You cannot just go out in this house are you daft? Let me go, do not worry about me packing. I can just grab some things and be on my way." Catherine left to go towards Will's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack was left alone in Catherine's room; he noticed the small bottle by her bed. He went to it and picked it up. He opened it and it smelled horrid. He had seen a bottle like this before when he was much younger, but couldn't quite place it. He looked on her desk and saw a leather bound book, and a pair of glasses. Things that belonged to her, he shivered as an unknown feeling ran through him. He would never belong to her for she belonged to Collins.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that this has taken SO long to come out, but my glasses broke on me and I can't exactly read the computer screen too well without them. So, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and soon I'll have a new pair of glasses. If you feel up to it and if you have AOL IM, IM me at mezzosiren. Later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Catherine walked to Will's room, but when she got to his door, it was already slightly ajar.  
  
"Will?" Catherine whispered. She got no answer. She entered into the room, the darkness surrounding her. She made her way over to Will's bed. Looking down, she noticed he wasn't there. 'Elizabeth's room,' she thought to herself. She then made her way to Elizabeth's room.  
  
Catherine stepped lightly as she walked down the hall. She knew that she had indeed found Elizabeth's room when she saw the light coming from under the door. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door a bit before entering.  
  
"Will, Elizabeth. Sorry for, um, interrupting, but I have something to tell you both." Catherine looked at the two of them sitting on the bed.  
  
"What is it Cat?" Elizabeth asked curious.  
  
"Jack's in my room and…" Elizabeth interrupted; Will clapped his hand over her mouth, giving Catherine some time to finish.  
  
"Jack's in my room and he wants to leave tonight." Catherine finished.  
  
"Tonight? But why?" Will asked confused.  
  
"If you want to know Will go ask him. I just came to relay the message and to tell you both to pack lightly." Elizabeth got up, as did Will. Will left to get some things and Elizabeth started gathering a few items together. Catherine turned and went back to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah you're back so soon Cat." Jack stated watching her enter the room.  
  
After closing the door, she replied, "Yes, I'm back and they're packing."  
  
Catherine went to her desk and opened the leather journal taking out some parchment. Dipping a quill into the ink, she sighed. She didn't know where to start. So she decided to write the truth.  
  
Dearest Timothy,  
  
I hope that you can understand that I need to be free for a while. I need to explore outside the gazing eyes of Father. Do not bother trying to locate me, for you will not be able to catch me. I shall return soon, but until then I shall be safe.   
  
Please understand my need, since you have known me longer than most. Before I sign my name to this, Collins, I love you.  
  
Your Darling Cat  
  
She folded the letter and slipped it into its cover putting a seal on it, after writing the name 'Lieutenant Timothy Collins' on it.  
  
Catherine looked back at Jack who looked to be asleep in a chair. She smiled slightly and got up to grab a satchel big enough to hold her journal, her glasses, inks and quills, and a few other trinkets. She then nudged Jack.  
  
"Lets go." Jack tipped his hat up over his eyes to look at what she had packed. To him it seemed to be nothing.  
  
"That's all you packed?" Catherine nodded. Jack smiled, "Aye lets go."   
  
Jack opened the door to see Elizabeth at the end of the hall and Will by her side arguing in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, what has that woman done this time?" Jack mumbled.  
  
"It is Elizabeth, need I say more?"   
  
Catherine and Jack went to the end of the hall and saw the problem. Elizabeth had packed too much. Catherine went to help fix this "problem", while Jack and Will stood outside the doorway.  
  
"You're taking Cat along I see." Will stated the obvious.  
  
"Aye, I think she needs this. I have a feeling about her, and I can't quite place what it is yet." Jack replied. Will just nodded lost at the moment for a comment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Cat, are you daft?" Elizabeth asked, assured that her cousin had completely lost her mind, telling her just to wear what she had on.  
  
"It's for the best Elizabeth. You know you cannot take all this with you. We would never get past the front parlor with all the luggage you have. Take what you need." Catherine grabbed a satchel and watched her cousin place items and trinkets into it.  
  
When the two emerged from the room, they were ready to go. Catherine and Elizabeth took off their shoes as to not make as much noise going down the stairs. Jack and Will quickly made their way down the stairs to the door. Elizabeth went out the door first, then Catherine, Will and Jack who very quietly shut the door. Catherine and Elizabeth put their shoes back on and they ran down the stairs, down the driveway onto the street.   
  
As they were running down the street, Catherine started coughing and wheezing. She started searching through her satchel for the elixir. Hyperventilating, she couldn't find the small bottle. Jack looked back as he saw Catherine fall to the ground. He ran back to her, and reached into his pocket and fished out the bottle she had forgotten.  
  
"I figured you'd be needing this." He said while putting it to her lips pouring a bit into her mouth. He then picked her up and started running to catch back up to Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth looked over at Jack. "Jack is she alright?" She asked panting.  
  
"I think she'll be fine love." They continued running towards the docks.  
  
When they reached the docks the Pearl wasn't that far away. Anamaria and Gibbs both saw them running towards the ship. Gibbs noticed that Jack was carrying someone or something. Jack was onboard first and quickly left to go to his cabin. Elizabeth and Will stopped to rest, while Gibbs and Anamaria looked at them bewildered.   
  
~*~  
  
"Cat, love, you're on the Pearl now." Jack said putting her on his bed.  
  
"Jack…"she started, "How did you know?" Catherine was staring at him.  
  
"Bout what?" He asked sitting on the edge.  
  
"I thought I had left the elixir. How did you know to bring it?"  
  
"Actually I didn't, I thought that it were an interesting bottle. So I pilfered it." Jack said reaching back into his pocket and handing the small bottle to her. Dawning hit her and she just mouthed an 'oh'.  
  
"Jack…" She whispered. He looked at her and she continued. "Don't let them know about it. I haven't told anyone about the elixir."  
  
"Tell me about then." He lay beside her.  
  
"Well, the doctor gave it to me for a cough, that's all. It just seems to help with all kinds of coughing though. My Father hasn't told me about the reasoning behind me having it. I just do. Just don't worry about me, I'm fine." Catherine smiled at him. He smiled back, leaning in towards her. She pushed him away making him fall off of the bed.  
  
"What'd ye do that for?" Jack asked standing up. Catherine sat up and replied, "Because Sparrow, I am NOT going to become your…darling strumpet."  
  
"I wasn't gonna make you a strumpet, I've already told ye that."  
  
"Yes Jack, I know. Sorry about pushing off. I just wanted to push you away." Catherine put her head down, trying to suppress a fit of giggles from emerging.  
  
"I'm going on deck love, come up when you're ready." Catherine watched him leave. A feeling of guilt ran over her. In less than an hour, her life was changing according to her own decisions. She immediately thought of Collins and him reading that poorly written excuse of a letter. A solitary tear found its way down her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
"Will, Elizabeth…Go find a place to sleep tonight, I'm sure that Gibbs here has made an arrangement for the two of ye. Since I'd already told him about asking Will about this voyage." Jack smiled going to the helm.  
  
Looking out over the Pearl, Jack could see forever. This was his freedom, his Pearl, the open seas, and discoveries yet to be made. He happened to see Anamaria walking up the steps towards him.   
  
"Ana." She smiled, and held a bottle up in her hand.  
  
"Captain, would ye like your rum?" He took the bottle, opened it and took a long drink.  
  
"Who's the girl Jack?" He nearly spit out the drink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The girl, the one you were holding?" Anamaria could get into his mind sometimes.  
  
"Her name's Catherine or Cat. She's staying with me, I'm sure that you don't mind now do ye Ana?" Jack handed her the bottle from which she drank.  
  
"No I don't Jack." Ana looked at him, he was smiling.  
  
"Jack, I'm leaving ye to your thoughts." Ana left him alone at the helm, lost in his reverie.  
  
Author's Note: Ok so this is taking me a bit, but I think that my mind is getting clouded by listening to another soundtrack from a different movie. And the fact that I SHOULDN'T watch Chocolat while working on this story. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Catherine finally came out the Captains' Cabin and went on deck to look. As she emerged from below deck she noticed at how graceful a ship could be at night with only a handful of people scurrying around. The smell of the sea was a smell she had known since she could remember. She went over to the side of the ship and sat on some boxes near the railing. Jack saw her sitting with her hand resting on the railing.  
  
Catherine was looking out over the water when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to see who it was. It was Jack. She smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to…" She trailed off.  
  
"It's fine. Cat, tell me about your childhood love." Jack asked her.  
  
"My childhood? Are you that interested in it?" She laughed.  
  
"I could be if you'd talk about it."  
  
"Fine…umm, I grew up in London while my father worked along side of other Governors and other men of stature. I was schooled in London, with Elizabeth, till I was thirteen. Elizabeth and Uncle Weatherby came to Port Royal to be Governor. Growing up in the Swann family wasn't easy as many would think. I had my moments, but none ever compared to Elizabeth's conquests. My mother, had died when I was younger, I don't really remember her that well anymore. I just remember her taking me to the docks as a child and watching me play with the other children that were there. She never cared much for the order of classes. To her everyone was the same, something that she instilled in me early in life." She sighed. "I wish she could have gotten to see me grow up. One cannot always dream of fruitless wishes though."  
  
"Why are ye attracted to the sea?" Jack asked sitting on a box in front of her.  
  
"Because it's the only thing in this world that is truly free. I'm sure that you can understand that Jack." She smiled.  
  
"Aye, I can." He looked out into the mysterious depths of the sea.  
  
"Let me tell you something about my fascination with the sea. Imagine, if you will Jack, each wave upon the ocean having its own life. It starts way out in the middle of nowhere following the one before it, living recklessly, carefree, not knowing that its life could end at any moment. They are like people, each wave being different by means of size, power, and even color. As they grow they become fascinated by their own strength and size, but before they know it, it's over. They crash into rocks, ships and land. Then their supreme reign is done, only to begin again another day."  
  
"You're a scholar Cat. You're brighter than you let on to be." Jack stated getting a bit excited.  
  
"A scholar I am not. Ladies do not become scholars, they become trapped in the traditional roles of gender Jack. Enough about me, what about you?" She stated putting her hand on his, and quickly removing it, a bit embarrassed by her own bold movement.  
  
"I wasn't always a bloody pirate Cat."  
  
"You weren't? I thought that everyone who was a pirate was born and bred a pirate. Like running the family shop." She laughed.  
  
"Not always true, love. I grew up in some bloody town in England. It's been so long I don't remember the name of the place. My father decided that he wanted to become a merchant trader, my mother didn't approve of the idea at all. Wanted him to be more of a traditional man, I suppose. Anyway, she became ill two weeks before he was due to leave. I wanted to be near her, I wasn't allowed because of some kind of influenza. She died within those two weeks and I was only a young lad then. I might have been ten. After that last week, my father packed our things and sold everything that we couldn't take with us. I became a merchant trader, like my father." Jack paused looking at the confused look on Catherine's face.  
  
"But Jack you're a pirate. How does one go from being a merchant trader to a pirate?"  
  
"Easy when you're a witness to your father's death. My father was a good man by nature. But one day when my father was in the crows nest, he spotted a ship coming towards them. I was busy doing what I was told to since I had to earn my keep. It was a pirate ship, like many kids I had never seen a pirate before let alone a pirate ship. When this other crew attacked us, I saw my father shot in front of me. I did the only thing that would come natural. I drew my blade and ran at the man who shot my father and stabbed him through. When all was said and done, I was lying in a bed with my arm bandaged up from being stabbed." Jack rubbed his forearm where the scars rest to remind him of that fateful night. "When the merchant ship stopped in Tortuga, I got off and never returned to them again. As a child I lived with a few people who kept inns. The man that I killed had a brother who was out for me, name was Barbossa. I eventually teamed up with a man named William Turner or as his crew called him, Bootstrap Bill. And the rest is history." Jack finished looking into her eyes.  
  
"It seems we've lead interesting childhoods. But now that we're out here, what's to become of the adult versions?"   
  
"Well love, first stop is Tortuga, then where the wind takes us. It could be an adventure, a discovery, or freedom." Jack smiled. Catherine smiled back.  
  
Jack stood up and offered his hand to Catherine, who took it and stood.   
  
"We might need to find ye a place to sleep love. Gibbs and Ana weren't quite prepared for three extra passengers."  
  
"Oh, um, I could always…I don't know." Catherine stumbled over her own words.  
  
"I'll tell ye what. I'll share my cabin with you. You can have the bed I'll make a pact on the floor or chair, or I'll take the bed…" Catherine interjected. "Or we could share your bed."   
  
"For a young lass you sure are willing to be with a pirate."  
  
"I never said I was going to be with you Jack, it just seems the easier thing to do at the moment. But you dare try anything and back to the floor with you." Catherine giggled.   
  
"Aye milady."  
  
~*~  
  
As Jack and Catherine lay in the same bed facing each other, Jack asked Catherine about Collins.  
  
"How did ye get to know Collins Cat?"   
  
"I've known him since I can remember. He's been by my side since I was a young girl. Father said that he was to protect me." She looked down and played with a stray string.  
  
"Do you love him Cat?" Jack put his finger under her chin and lifted her face.  
  
"He's always been there for me Jack. No one else is there to love me. I love him for loving the person that I am, even when I did not know who I was myself. But as much as I do think I love him. I'm just not so sure anymore." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Please don't slap me for this…" Jack leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in an innocent kiss.   
  
Catherine felt warm and tingly. She smiled as they broke apart and to his amazement she didn't slap him for it. He could tell that she was blushing. He watched her as she slowly fell asleep. As soon as he knew she was sleeping peacefully, he whispered to her.  
  
"When I saw you from afar, I knew you were special. I just wanted to be near you. Precious Cat."  
  
Authors Note: Now that I've realized that I've written FLUFF, ok well it seems like fluff to me, I may or may not rewrite this chapter. I think I can save myself from the fluff monster soon. I guess I'm in a fluffy kinda mood. The next chapter should be different, I think LOL! Thanks again! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Collins awoke to the sounds of frightened voices. He quickly got up, dressed and went to the room where the voices were emerging. When he entered the room, Ellen, Catherine's personal servant, suddenly came up to him clutching a letter addressed to him.  
  
"Sir, I don't know where she is. She's gone sir. I found this in her room this morning, with some of her belongings missing and the window open sir." Ellen handed him the letter, her hand shaking from nerves.  
  
Collins took the letter, opened it and read it. A look of concern ran across his features.  
  
"Have you seen her with anyone Ellen?" Collins asked.  
  
"No sir, I have not. She spent most of her time with Elizabeth and Will sir."   
  
"Retreat back to the Swann home. I shall be along soon to speak to Governor Edward about this." Collins said retreating back to his quarters.  
  
"Oh but sir, do you not know? Norrington, made an announcement this morning of Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine and Mr. Turner being missing." Ellen stood not knowing what else to say.  
  
Collins looked about him. Norrington indeed wasn't there in the house.  
  
"Ellen do go back to the Swann home, I shall go to Norrington." Collins quickly went out the door to go to Norrington and the Swann's. Ellen meekly left the house and went back in the direction of the Swann home.  
  
~*~  
  
Catherine woke to find Jack sleeping soundly. She noticed that his left sleeve happened to be pushed up giving her a view of the scars on his forearm. She gingerly took her fingers and ran them over the length of the scars. She whispered, "Dear Jack it must have been hard for you, losing your Mother, then your father, and then to be left with a prominent reminder of it all." She gently pulled on the sleeve, making it fall back into place.   
  
Looking around, Catherine stood up and noticed how the sun was shining brightly through the windows of the cabin. She put her overcoat back on and went on deck, leaving Jack to his slumber.  
  
"Cat, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked watching her cousin come from a doorway.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, you?" Catherine asked watching Will go about business as if this was where his heart truly belonged.  
  
"I'm well. Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked walking them over to the boxes that Catherine remembered from last night.  
  
"He's still sleeping. Elizabeth would it be ill of me to admit that I admire him?" Elizabeth just stared.  
  
"You admiring a pirate?" Dumbfounded, Elizabeth continued, "I never thought that you would ever admire anyone except Collins Cat. You know Collins fancies you immensely."   
  
"Yes Elizabeth, I know, thank you for the reassuring measure of guilt." Catherine stated flatly.  
  
"It's not that Cat. I think it's safe to say that Jack is fond of you, but not in the same way that Collins is fond of you. Jack is only out for Jack; you haven't seen that side of him. Collins is a man whom can make you a queen in your own right. Like Will is my king." Elizabeth looked over at Will, watching him sharpening a blade and talking to Gibbs.  
  
"Have you not noticed that I'm not like you Elizabeth? I don't care about classes or society. It means nothing to me except to show our ignorance in standards. Will may be your king, but look at him…look at him good, he's a pirate. You can tell by how quickly he's adapted out here. It's second nature to him. Blacksmith by trade, pirate by nature." Catherine watched Elizabeth's face turn to confusion. Elizabeth turned to her.  
  
"I never told you that Will was a pirate. How did you know that?"   
  
"I have a sense about these things. Something I just picked up along the way." Catherine stated.  
  
"Have you always had an abhorrence for me Cat?" Elizabeth asked genuinely wanting to know.  
  
"No, I've always liked you Elizabeth. I've never hated you for anything. I just don't always approve of what you've done or do. If I thought you to be perfect, our family would think I was odd." Catherine laughed.  
  
"I've always been a bit jealous of the relationship that Uncle Edward has with you. He loves you so. Always being watched after and doted on." Elizabeth looked at Catherine who stood there speechless.  
  
"Father never lets me do anything on my own Elizabeth. At least you've got the freedom to marry for love. Whereas I must fall in love with whom Father chooses. The doting can be annoying, that's why I tell everyone not to worry about me. It's like living in a cage trapped in the worst part of hell at times." Catherine looked out at the ocean. "The only thing that is truly free is the sea. All I want is a freedom Elizabeth, and for the first time I can remember, I have it." Elizabeth hugged Catherine.   
  
"I understand Cat. As for Jack…well he's awake and coming over here." Catherine looked in the direction that Elizabeth was staring; she smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Collins! About bloody time you get here. I take it that you've heard the news about Elizabeth, Catherine and William." Norrington stood talking to Collins. Collins noticed that both governors were in the room, both looking ill for the loss of their daughters.  
  
"Yes sir I have been informed of the situation. I am sorry to say that Catherine's letter offers nothing of what has happened or where she has gone." Collins handed the letter over to Edward who took it and just held it close to him. As Norrington, Governor Weatherby, Governor Edward, Collins and a few other Royal Navy officials were talking a young woman came up to them.  
  
"May I help you Miss?" Norrington asked looking at the lady who was dressed in peasant attire.  
  
"No sir, actually I think I can help you." She paused. Norrington asked her to continue. "Last night while I was cleaning the shop I work for, I noticed some people running towards the docks. One was being carried and the others were running as fast as they could. I could have sworn one looked like a pirate. I wasn't too sure though." The young lady stood there meekly.  
  
"What is your name Miss?" Collins asked.  
  
"Sarah Davidson." Sarah stated.  
  
"Sarah, did they get on a ship in our docks?" Norrington asked.  
  
"They did happen to get on a ship sir, but it wasn't in the docks. It was staying off a bit. A rather fancy ship not to be docked here sir." Sarah explained.  
  
"Thank you Sarah, you and your family shall be rewarded kindly for your information." Norrington told Sarah.  
  
"Thanks you sir." Sarah rushed out the door to go back to her business.  
  
"Well what do you think Norrington?" Collins asked him. Norrington's brow furrowed, and he sighed.  
  
"Only one man is capable of this…and that man is Jack Sparrow. Men get the ships ready for sail. We're going after a pirate." Norrington left to oversee the operations, Collins stood there thinking about Catherine being trapped on a pirate's ship, or worse yet, in the arms of a pirate.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack looked around his ship, his beloved Pearl. His crew, busy doing their work, even Will was getting back into the swing of things. 'William Turner's son to a T,' he thought before continuing to walk to the helm of the ship.  
  
Catherine watched this man as if she were reading the most intriguing novel she had ever obtained. She knew about the island of rum with Elizabeth, but she never expected him to stop drinking while in her presence. Jack was talking with Anamaria, and she gave him the bottle of rum and he was drinking and not paying too much attention to, too much else around him. Feeling the need to write, she went back to the Captain's cabin.  
  
After finding her satchel, she fished out her glasses and put them on. Then Catherine sat at a table trying to steady her penmanship to write.  
  
[I]Sitting in this cabin, on another ship quaintly called 'the black pearl', I find myself wondering what Collins is doing at this very moment. Probably fretting about trying to find me.   
  
I have found my freedom, but I'm not accustomed to using it. Elizabeth has somehow been able to find exactly what she wants and she's happy. I'm happy for her. She is my cousin and what Jack had said to me, "lucky for you, you are nothing alike", we're not alike, but I'm not lucky because of that. Elizabeth has so much going for her and I don't think that she knows of it really. Her marriage to Will will make to classes merge as one. Something Mother has been trying to do all her life, until she died. I don't know if luck has anything to do with me really. I've been living my life day to day waiting on something to happen, when nothing ever did. Now, I don't know what to do and yet there are no rules to follow. Funny how life changes and you're left without a map.[/I]  
  
SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A RANT LOL!  
  
Author's Note: Yes yet another one. I'm sorry for no longer accepting anon reviews. After the most recent review I've recieved, the whole story was misjudged and well quite frankly it pissed me off. So that's why there is a "prologue" of sorts to the story. You all may thank the WONDERFUL anon reviewer by the name of Bored for the refusal of anon reviews. If you want to review and or just comment email me at chazybby@hotmail.com.   
  
To my new friend "bored": Cat may very well be your typical Mary Sue character, but she's FICTION. What's this site called? FANFICTION. Oh my what a damn concept there. I don't know what made you click on my unoriginal story, but I didn't make you. As for my unoriginalness, I would like to point out your mistakes. Cat doesn't go around pointing out everyone's English mistakes. That's how I wrote it. Don't like it, don't read it. Better yet, don't comment. Another thing I never stated that looking like Keira Knightley (however you spell her name) is a bad thing. I tried to make Jack use some sarcasim, but I think you didn't get it. Just to make a point or to be pointless, I think Keira is actually pretty, maybe a bit too skinny, but pretty all the same. And I'll just state it now...Cat and Jack, aren't an item, but then again I could be totally unoriginal and make them get married and sail the open seas. I never had glamour in this thing. As for Anne Bonny and Mary Read, I have read about them...interesting read actually. And since I'm feeling rather catty, I will quote you on something.   
  
"As gorgeous as Depp is being the wife of a pirate in the early 18 century just wasn't what the movies cracks it up to be, after all...you do realize your husband will sooner or latter meet his death, hm? A pirates carreer lasted an average of about four years...someone go read up on Anne Bonny and Mary Read. No glammour, no huge skirts. Lots of drinking and shagging going on."   
  
Thanks for pointing that out. I for one never said anything about Cat being a wife. Yes I do realize that "my husband" *rolls eyes* will sooner or later meet his death, but would you like to tell that to the writers of the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie, I'm sure it would enlighten them as well as telling them that a pirates career lasts only an average of four years. Oh yeah and in keeping with the "Disney" image, I won't write a sex scene to please your "Piracy knowledge". So go find another story to bash. ~Fandonia 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Elizabeth was watching Will who was off climbing the rigging fixing what needed to be fixed. He had no fear, at least it seemed that way. She smiled thinking of that first time they had ever met. It wasn't some grand event that first time, it was more of a bittersweet moment if anything. Will was just a young lad and Elizabeth ordered to watch over him, with the ironical part being that she was about the same age as he. What did she know about taking care of a young boy? She did what her Father told her to do, knowing that it was mainly to stop any forthcoming questions from her young mind.  
  
Elizabeth sat there reminiscing about the past that she never noticed Will coming up to her. Will smirked at the look on her face, and gently tapped her shoulder.  
  
"What are you off dreaming about?" He asked sitting next to her.  
  
"To be honest…you." She blushed slightly.  
  
"Me? And what do I owe such a honor?" Elizabeth simply smiled and stated, "Because you're you I guess." Will kissed her cheek  
  
"Have you realized that Catherine has picked up on you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Picked up what on me?" Will was curious to know, he had no secrets to hide…anymore.  
  
"That you're not a blacksmith by descent."  
  
"Did you ever tell her the truth?"  
  
"No, I didn't feel the need to. She doesn't care. She says you give yourself away by how happy you are."  
  
"She's right. I am happy, this is my right Elizabeth, I am but a blacksmith by trade and a pirate by nature."   
  
"Funny, she said the same thing to me earlier. She does have a knack for just knowing things about people. Do you care that she knows the truth about you?" Elizabeth asked, simply to have more of a conversation going on instead of the boisterous laughter, singing, and Mr. Cotton's Parrot talking for no real reason but to make noise like everyone else.  
  
"No I don't care, as a matter of fact I think it's a good thing that she does know. Soon you and I will be married and she'll be family, what should I care if she knows or not about my past?" Will asked Elizabeth who was thinking of something to say.  
  
"I suppose it doesn't matter, she's never cared about trivial things like society. She's always been like that since I can remember." Elizabeth said smiling, hugged Will and said, "So you can guarantee that she'll be the first one to accept anything out of the ordinary with us." Elizabeth laughed as Will joined in.   
  
"Then she shall not be disappointed." Will concluded as Elizabeth continued her laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack looked out at Will and Elizabeth, realizing that, for one of few times, his decision has been a good one. Elizabeth needed to be away from the ideals that she's used to and Will just needed to be himself, so for Jack deciding to get them to leave together was actually a good idea of his. Proud of himself at the moment, he took a long drink of rum.   
  
He looked out and noticed that they should soon be coming up on Tortuga. Jack thought it would be interesting to see what Elizabeth's reaction to the place would be. He could just imagine the look of shock spread across her face in an instant, but had a feeling that Catherine would in intrigued, then again, he could be wrong. He just hoped for no more run-ins with the ladies of the night that usually resulted in being slapped. His brow furrowed at that thought, but vanished as soon as he saw Anamaria coming up to join him.  
  
"Ana, how are ye this fine morn?" Jack asked tipping his hat.  
  
"Jack 'tis high noon." Ana laughed putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Must be the rum, made me lose track of the time." He said looking at the bottle, as if it were going to give him an answer to the reason for this mistake in time.  
  
"Aye, could be, or it could be the bonnie lass you've got in your cabin Captain." She said smiling.   
  
"It's not Catherine Ana." Jack said, not so sure of himself.   
  
"If ye say so Jack." Ana stated walking away taking a bag with her.  
  
Jack watched Ana leave him. They knew of each other, but never got to know one another until they were older. They're still friends, but friends with a history peppered with piracy.   
  
Ana grew up in Tortuga, her mother just one of the many ladies of the night. Ana's father was a crewmember of some random pirate ship that happened to dock in Tortuga. The first time Jack saw Ana, since joining up with William Turner, was when she was working the tavern as a strumpet, something she said she wouldn't follow her mother into, but did to make ends meet. She was always feisty and could normally keep her own when it came to drunken men and pirates wanting a piece of her. One night while Jack was drinking with William Turner, he noticed a group of men cornering a young lass. William looked at him and told him that it wasn't in his best interest to interfere. Jack went over there anyway and asked what was going on, when this packs' leader looked at him and said 'do you wish to join in on the fun?' The young lass, who was on the verge of tears, looked at him helplessly because Jack was indeed another pirate to add to the bunch.  
  
He remembered the frightened look on her face and told the man that he had already paid for the night, so she was his. The older man wanted to start a fight, but noticed that Jack was with William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, the group then decided that they would pursue another strumpet that night and let this one be.  
  
Jack remembered this like it was yesterday, especially when he thought it was the same girl he knew of as a child. He had to know if his suspicions were right.  
  
"What be your name love?" He asked with a name already in his mind.  
  
"Anamaria, or Ana if you like. What do I owe ye since I have, now, no work to do? I thank ye for saving me, but I'm a far cry from a damsel in distress." Her deep brown eyes penetrated into his.  
  
"I'm sure that we can work something out." He smiled.  
  
That night Ana, belonged to Jack, childhood acquaintances who were grown up now and pursuing each other. Just that Ana was another strumpet to add to the ever-growing list of females that Jack had his way with, but with Ana it was a different story. She never hated him for being with the others; he is only a man, besides he gave her a new life. Ana became something for herself, acquired a small boat and eventually came to become a very close comrade to Jack…even if Gibbs had issues from the start.  
  
~*~  
  
Catherine sat at the table idly playing with the charm of the necklace she wore. Her mother gave it to her before she died, saying that it was her grandmother's old rosary cross, which had broke after years of use. Her mother's grandfather gave her the small cross on a ribbon to use as a necklace after the passing of her grandmother. Catherine received the small trinket as a token of a mother's undying love. She had changed the ribbon many times since she had accepted it from her mother and wore it everyday.   
  
She looked back at her leather-bound journal, picked it up and threw it across the room. 'How in bloody hell did I get myself into this, knowing that there is a man who has a love for me that no one else has ever displayed before? All in search of a freedom, for an escape from the tribulations of luxury; God I am so proud! Here I am looking out for my own desires when I leave everything behind going to some unknown destination, I swear Catherine you can be so damned daft,' she thought to herself. She stood up and collected the journal she had thrown then she slumped to the floor disappointed, for being so rash in her decision to just up and leave.  
  
Someone knocked on the cabin door, she looked up, "Who is it?"  
  
"Will Turner, Cat. May I come in?" She looked back at the floor and stated, "Come in."  
  
Will entered the room and noticed her on the floor looking melancholy. He went to her and kneeled.  
  
"What's wrong Cat?" He asked touching her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about Will. I'm fine." She looked up and meekly smiled.  
  
"Why are you so sad then?" He stood.  
  
"I don't know, just because. Anyway what did you come for, not to be rude…just wondering?" She asked standing, he offered his hand to help her.  
  
"Jack asked me to come and check on you. Are you sure you're fine?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes Will, I'm fine." She set the journal back on the table.  
  
"Jack says we should be arriving in Tortuga soon." Will stated to start some kind of conversation.  
  
"Tortuga? I've heard of that place. Full of sin Father said." Catherine laughed.  
  
"You may be right about it being full of sin. With pirates being around the place, it'll linger for a bit longer." Will sat in a chair.  
  
"Has Elizabeth been there?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I doubt that she would approve of such a place." Will smirked.  
  
"She'll lighten up, she always does. Usually she's always come across as a girl who wouldn't get her hands dirty, but as soon as you turned your back on her, she's out playing in the dirt." Catherine smiled.  
  
A soft knock on the door interrupted their mini conversation. Catherine went to open the door and found Elizabeth standing there.  
  
"Taken my Will as a hostage Cat?" Elizabeth asked in mock anger.  
  
"Only for a while dear." They laughed.  
  
"You two are very odd indeed." Will commented from across the room. Will stood saying, "I'll now go back to my work so the two of you may gossip." Catherine and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Author's Note: I wish I could figure out how to bold and italic stuff on here, it would make this a bit easier to read sometimes. Sorry about taking so long to post this. I'm starting to get stumped and it's annoying me to no end. Thanks to everyone who has commented and if you have any ideas on where this "should" go, please feel free to im me on aol or just type in chazybby@hotmail.com on MSN. I'm on both of them. Thanks. ~Fandonia 


End file.
